


Deux Lucis (working title)

by PatrickBatemansLittleChow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Different Perspective, Gen, alternate storyline, chems, growing up in the commonwealth, yet another charming asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickBatemansLittleChow/pseuds/PatrickBatemansLittleChow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to Fallout 4's main story-line. Different motives and origin, and no annoying lost son.<br/>Minor spoilers. Follows the life of an individual raised in the lap of luxury and forced to survive in the commonwealth after being stuck in a cryogenic state for over two centuries. Our hero soon learns that a bad attitude will get you no where in this post-apocalyptic wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux Lucis (working title)

-Friday, October 22nd, 2077-

-Kirk Cavanaugh-

  "Mayor Cavanaugh?"

    Kirk shifted his cigar to one side of his mouth, and glanced up at the source of the comment. Hovering in the doorway, it's eyes and many appendages twitching and whirring was the Mr Handy unit gifted to the office by the local General Atomic's factory. He sighed, once more realizing how much he hated the infernal machines. "What was your name again?" Kirk asked.

   "Oh! My designated serial number is TM-5480. Your lovely Secretary Miss Victoria has taken to calling me 'Tom'."

   "Fine. Whatever. What do you want?"

   "My calendar indicates it is the end of the work week. As such...I expected an order to go and retrieve young Henry from the academy."

   "He's staying there for the weekend." Kirk cut in, already growing tired of the robot. 

   "Oh...I see. Well I suppose you know what's best for the boy."

   "Yes. I do." Kirk said between clenched teeth. "Now go bother someone else."

   "Of course, sir. Right away."

   “Afternoon, Tom.” Victoria chirped as she passed the machine.

 “Hello, Miss!” He beamed, jetting onward down the hall.

 Kirk brought his full attention to the young Secretary, greeting her with a wolfish grin.  
“And what can I help you with, my dear?”

 The young woman smirked, leaning suggestively over the Mayor's desk so her breasts were on full display. A stack of papers in her manicured hand, and a look in her eyes that Kirk could hardly resist. Instinctively, the mayor stood from his desk, and began fiddling with his belt buckle.

  “I’m sorry, Kirk. But I have actual business for you.” She slapped the papers on the desk. 

  Kirk growled, collapsing back in his leather chair. “Damn it.”

  “I’ll pencil you in for noon tomorrow.” Victoria teased, winking before she sauntered away.

 His eyes still locked on the fleeting image of his Secretary, the mayor picked up his telephone and dialed the General’s office.

  “Gen’rel Milla’s aw-fice.” Janine answered, her gum smacking and the faint sound of a nail file accompanying her boisterous tone.

  “Afternoon, Janine. Be a doll and put Carl on the phone for me.

 “Why if it isn't mistah mayor himself. How’s yah life treatin’ yah?”

 “Just fine, Janine. Now can I talk to Carl, please?”

 “He stepped out for a sec. I’ll have to take a message.”

  “Tell him I won't be making it to the Veteran’s event tomorrow. A uh...Personal affair has arisen.”

  “Alright Mistah Mayor. I’ll let him know.”

  “Thank you, Janine.” Kirk replied, smiling at the receiver. With business out of the way, and the promise of an illicit afternoon with Victoria, Kirk kicked his feet up on his mahogany desk, and careful tuned the dial of his radio to the baseball game.

 

-Saturday, October 23, 2077-

-Henry Cavanaugh-

 “Thanks again, Blake.” Henry called, as he and Billy bounded out of the back of the Wicked Shipping truck.

 “Yeah...Sure thing, Henry.” Blake drawled, waving a lazy hand out the window.

 “Man…” Billy marveled. “I can’t believe we got away.”

 “Please. Camden Academy is no match for us.” Henry said with a smirk.

 “Yeah but getting us ride...getting cigarettes…” Billy laughed. “You’re awesome, Henry!”

 “I’m telling you, Billy. I got connections. I can get us anything, anywhere, anytime.”

 “Wish I was the Mayors kid.” Billy mumbled, as the boys crossed the bustling street.

 Henry snorted, and rolled his eyes. “Trust me. You don’t.”

 “Come on. You get everything you want. That’s nuts.”

 Henry bit his tongue, not willing to spill the secrets of his life behind his father’s office door. Ever since mom died...Henry shook his head, and jogged ahead of Billy. “Follow me. I know a guy who can get us some mentats.”

 “Mentats?” Billy asked.

  “You’ll like them.” Henry assured. The boys weaved in and out of the Saturday crowds, Henry knowing exactly where to go. He knew the streets of Natick like the back of his hand. More times than he could count he would dash from his Father’s office, in a desperate attempt to escape his blind rage. Blood dripping down his nose and bruises adorning his cheeks, he’d run away from his father, who would halt his screaming when he hit the pavement. He’d straighten his tie, and apologize to anyone who saw.

 ‘Poor boy. He’s ill, you see.’

 ‘He hasn't been the same since his mother died.’

 ‘I try to get through to him...But it’s hard.’

 Everyone sympathized with Kirk Cavanaugh. The single father of Boston and young Henry. Struggling with a city and a son.

 No one could see past his carefully constructed social facade. The beaming, sophisticated ex-marine, who cared so much for the Commonwealth. The man who single-handedly ended the Chinese Fascist regime back in ‘55. The glorious pillar of progress, Mayor Cavanaugh.

  But Henry saw the monster behind the mask. The brutal, lying, miserable excuse of a man, who cheated on his wife with his secretary, and could barely muster a tear at her funeral.

 Henry sighed at the thought, trying desperately to push them from his head. He was so intent on his inner struggling, he barely noticed the chaos that had erupted around him. Confused, he turned to Billy.

  Both boys tuned their ear to the loudspeakers.

 “Citizens of Natick. This is not a drill. Nuclear detonations imminent. Those registered with Vault Tec please proceed to Vault 81.”

 “Oh my god…” Billy said quietly.

 “C’mon! We gotta go!” Henry grabbed his friend by the arm, and crashed his way through the crowd.

 “B-but Henry…” Billy stopped dead in his tracks, leaving Henry to jerk forward with his arm still in his grip. “My family didn't register for Vault 81.”

 Henry gave the boy a long, sad look. The two embraced, as chaos erupted around them. “It’ll be okay.” Henry said.

 “Y-Yeah. I’m sure it will.” Billy said.

  Though both boys sensed the uncertainty in one another, they parted and ran in opposite directions. Henry’s legs went into overdrive, as he sprinted to his father's office. The mayor had paid Vault Tec an undisclosed amount of money to build him a custom Vault, that would house the elite members of the commonwealth. The barons, the millionaire, the socialites. Anyone Kirk Cavanaugh saw fit.

  Vertibirds whirred overhead, only making Henry run faster. One of them no doubt was headed to Camden, to retrieve the absent mayor's son. The last thing Henry wanted was the death of an innocent pilot on his conscience. Especially if it was caused by his stupid rebellion.

   _Dad’s going to kill me._ Henry thought, as he saw the wall of military personnel surrounding the Mayoral shelter. He ducked through the legs of the power armor-clad soldiers, and weaved through the line of people desperate to gain entry to the bunker.

  “You’re not on the list. Get out!”

  Henry would recognize his father’s voice anywhere. Especially when it was raised and angry. He pushed to the head of the line, and looked up into his father's enraged face.

  As he stared at the mayor, Henry almost thought it was love in his eyes. A relief to have his son safe before him.

  But it wasn't. Spread across Kirk Cavanaugh's usually stoic face was surprise. Utter shock that his son was standing in front of him, and not cowering in fear back in Camden.

  Henry felt his heart shatter as his father glared down at him.

  Without a word, Kirk took his son roughly by the shoulder and pulled him inside the Vault.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
